


Come Here Often?

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: It's great that Skids and Swerve are a couple now. Could they not flirt at the bar?





	Come Here Often?

Swerve was happy. This was great news for the patrons of Swerve's, who were regularly treated to free drinks, and terrible news for Magnus, who had to deal with more drunk and rowdy bots. Most importantly though, it was excellent news for Swerve, who couldn't remember the last time he felt so elated.

The source of his good mood was sitting across the bar from him (distracting him from work, Bluestreak complained) smiling a large goofy grin at the small bot as he gently nudged their finger tips together before taking his hand in his own. Swerve's free hand flailed in uncontainable excitement while he watched the blue mech run his thumb along Swerve's knuckles and then brought his hand to his lips.

“So, cutie, when do you get off work?” Skids winked as he pressed a small kiss to Swerve's hand.

Swerve bit his lower lip in an futile effort to keep himself composed. “I mean we stay open for another few hours and as the owner I should really be here. But, I guess I could close early or maybe leave Blue in charge of the bar? But I need to prove I'm responsible so...”

Skids laughed and squeezed Swerve's hand. “I can wait,” he licked his lips, “You're worth waiting for.”

Bluestreak was trying very hard to focus on the customers and not on the nauseating display of affection going on next to him. He made drinks as best he could with the bar owner busily blocking the magnesium flakes as he flirted with one of the patrons. Placing the pan-galactic gargle blaster down on the bar, Bluestreak gave a glare at his owner. It was the type of glare one only gave someone they were intimately familiar with, a glare meant to express annoyance at a situation and not at the glare recipient. Sunstreaker sipped his drink through the straw, clearly paying more attention to looking pretty as he did so rather than the flavors.

Placing his hand over Bluestreak's, Sunstreaker teased, “We weren't any better at first. Let them have fun.”

One exaggerated sigh later, Bluestreak turned to Swerve. “Hey boss, I can cover if you need to uh... Attend to personal matters.”

Swerve forgot to turn his attention to Bluestreak and continued to look at Skids as he spoke. “Oh, could you? I mean, if it isn't too much trouble.” Swerve finally turned to look at his sole employee. “I can work the full shift though.”

Bluestreak began pushing Swerve out from behind the bar, partially because he really did need the magnesium flakes. “No trouble, Swerve, go have fun. The bar'll be here tomorrow.”

“Well if it's alright with you.” Skids took Swerve's hand and began leading him out even as the smaller bot continued to converse with Bluestreak. “Remember to cut Whirl off after his next drink. And Jackpot is allergic to nickel so don't put any in his cosmoplex. Put the high grade back in the safe before you leave!”

Skids only mouthed a quick “thank you” to Bluestreak as the pair made their departure.

–

The way Swerve kept his room was something he described as “organized chaos,” he knew where everything was, but that didn't mean it was neat. Skids thought of it as simply “chaotic chaos,” he had no idea where anything was and he couldn't fathom anyone else knowing either. What they both agreed on, for the moment at least, was that the berth was far too littered with random human media and energon goodies. Perhaps in the future, Skids would insist on a proper cleaning but for now, the hasty swing of an arm was sufficient as it provided room on the berth for the pair.

Skids bent down to kiss Swerve and lift him up. It was somewhat difficult for the pair to kiss, Swerve's lips far more inclined to be pulled into a smile rather than pucker for a proper kiss. This wasn't a deterrent for Skids, merely an excuse to explore the rest of Swerve's face. Eagerly, Skids peppered Swerve's cheeks in tiny kisses as he lifted the smaller mech to the berth.

From this position, it was easy for Swerve to wrap his small arms around Skids' neck to pull him closer. Skids' hands roamed over Swerve's back and down to his aft. The minibot gave a squeak of surprise as Skids squeezed down on his aft. Skids pulled away and looked over Swerve to make sure he was okay before laughing and pressing his forehead to Swerve's.

Swerve pouted, “What's so funny?”

“Nothing,” Skids made eye contact with Swerve, “You're adorable you know? I could kiss you all over and that wouldn't express all my love.”

Swerve's mouth dropped open and he tried to come up with a reasonable response but only found incoherent babbling. To this, Skids only smiled brighter before planting his lips against Swerve's. The red bot was grateful for the interruption to his attempts at speech. Skids' glossa brushed Swerve's lips making the small bot part his lips and allow access. Their tongues swirled around each other, exploring new areas to lavish with attention.

It was Skids who broke the kiss, not satisfied to focus only on one area of his partner. He kissed down Swerve's cheek, down his chest, giving long strokes of his glossa against Swerve's vents. His oral lubricant slowly sizzled against the hot vents, turning to steam which stuck to his own cheeks.

Swerve clutches his hands against the edges of his berth. “S-Skids,” he whimpered weakly. He bit his bottom lip trying to prevent the wave of meaningless words he knew would flood out if he wasn't careful. Skids' fingers tracing the treads of his tires, ruined all attempts at keeping silent.

“Y-you're really good at this? It feels almost selfish to keep you to myself but also if there was anyone else you wanted I think they would be a better choice since I don't have much experience and I won't be able to really do this back for you?” A moan managed to break through the barrage of babble disrupting the stream.

Skids pulled back then tilted Swerve's chin to face him, “I can't imagine wanting anyone but you.” Without another word, their lips met.

When Skids broke the kiss, he looked at Swerve with affectionate eyes. “I love hearing you talk but why not focus on telling me what you like?”

Swerve nodded. “Y-yeah, I can do that.”

Skids cupped Swerve's cheeks in his hands and gave him another kiss. He pulled away before feeling truly satisfied with the kiss, but reminded himself that he still had plenty more Swerve that needed to be kissed. To start he switched his earlier position, letting his fingers tease the vents on Swerve's chest while his glossa traced the patterns of the treads in his tires.

“That's... This is good...” Swerve gripped Skids' shoulders and tried to keep steady. Most of his focus went into keeping his tires still so they wouldn't scrape against Skids' glossa. With so much concentration going to his tires, he couldn't keep the rest of himself steady or silent. “If I knew you were going to focus on my tires I would have spent more time cleaning them this morning. Not that they're dirty? I washed before going to the bar. But I would have been more careful with the ridges and stuff.”

The noise was a comforting background hum while Skids continued to pleasure the mini. It was a reminder to him that Swerve was here, he was safe, he was his. Maybe he hadn't been the greatest friend to him in the past, not when he thought about it critically, but he would definitely be the best partner. His hands traced up Swerve's shoulders and down this arms to hold his hands.

Despite their clear size difference, their hands were about the same size. Skids' digits were longer than Swerve's stubby ones, but Swerve's were thicker. Perhaps their coupling looked mismatched in some ways, but holding hands it was perfect.

Skids kissed down Swerve's chest, down to the Autobot insignia on his panel covering. He made sure to plant a kiss on the mouth of the image of Primus looking back at him.

Swerve snorted, “You're ridiculous.”

Skids smiled, “I thought Primus wanted a kiss too.”

“That's why you're ridiculous.”

“Well, if you don't want him getting all the attention,” Skids lowered his voice to a pur, “maybe get him out of the way?”

Swerve's optics brightened. “Y-yeah. Yeah! I can do that!” with that his panel covering, and Primus, slid back and exposed his pressurized spike and leaking valve.

“Oh.” Skids' biolights glowed brightly and he felt oral lubricant build up. “I was not expecting this.”

Swerve froze immediately, a cold chill running through him. “I'm sorry? I can close up. We can pretend this never-”

“Shhh...” Skids pressed a digit to Swerve's lips and looked up at him. “I wasn't expecting how full your valve lips would be. Or how your node sticks up. Honestly, you have the cutest valve. I mean, I was planning on eating you out anyway but...” He gave a low hum, “Well now even if I wasn't planning on it, I think I would have to.

For once, Swerve was at a loss for words. His wheels spun wildly and his face plates heated up. “Oh,” he squeaked.

Eagerly, Skids buried his face in Swerve's valve. He sucked gently on the plump lips concealing the valve entrance. His hungry glossa ran up the length of his slit before swirling around the hot node. Skids placed long, wet kisses to the bright nub before going back to using his glossa to lavish the whole of Swerve's valve with attention.

“Sk-Skids! That's good! What you're doing! Keep doing- YES!” Swerve's tried to keep his words clear but they ended up jumbled and too laced with static to be coherent. His legs kicked wildly until Skids wrapped his arms around them to at least keep them comfortably steady around his head. Swerve looked down, watching Skids' blue head bob between his thighs. To his surprise, Skids' door-wings fluttered in excitement as he continued his ministrations.

The words “I'm close,” might have been uttered by Swerve, but there was no way of Skids making them out in the frantic incoherent chatter. He gently inserted a digit into Swerve's tight valve. With his thumb, Skids continued to rub Swerve's node while his mouth went back to teasing Swerve's hot vents. With the addition of a second digit, Skids felt Swerve's valve tighten around him as the red mech cried out, optics nearly white.

In the burst of electricity that swept over his small frame, Swerve almost didn't notice the flood of lubricant gushing out from his valve. There were more interesting sensations to focus on, the heat that seemed to erupt from his spark, the static tingling down his limbs, how his valve seemed to clench with each new wave of pleasure. Swerve panted deeply, trying to cool his overheated frame.

Skids kissed his forehead. “Did you have enough?” His servos continued to idly stroke Swerve's thighs.

“Yeah but...” Swerve vented deeply, “What about you?”

Skids smiled a bit sheepishly, holding his spike in his hand. “Well, do you want to help me out with this?”

Swerve licked his lips hungrily, “Yes!” he said without thinking. “Here! Get on the berth!”

Swerve jumped to his feet and practically pushed Skids back against the berth. “I know my valve is a bit tight, but I've been told I have a big mouth and I think that's just the thing you need in this situation,” Swerve grinned.

Skids smiled back at him, “Honestly, I doubt I'll last too lo-oh!” Skids was startled by Swerve swallowing his spike in one go. He really did have a big mouth.

Swerve's approach was perhaps more sloppy than Skids', but he made up in enthusiasm what he lacked in technique. He sucked hard along the stiff cable while his glossa teased the ridges. Between his own oral lubricant and the fluids dripping from the tip, it was easy for Swerve to slide his mouth over Skids' spike. It created an wonderful contrast, the warmth of Swerve's mouth against the comparatively cold air of the room.

Skids was torn between trying to slow down his partner and simply enjoying the ride however short it may be. He decided on the later. After all, if Swerve was having fun, why stop him? He wasn't nearly as chatty as Swerve, but Skids did his best to show in interest with his constant panting and occasional calls of “Swerve!”

The only regret Swerve had about this position was not being able to see how Skids' door-wings fluttered behind him. Did they get faster has he got closer? Or perhaps slower but harder? Next time, they were doing this in some position where he could see.

“Close!” The cry shook Swerve from his door-wing fantasy and he refocused himself on making sure to show Skids how much he loved him using only his mouth.

A few hard sucks were all it took before Skids was crying out as hot transfluid shot down Swerve's mouth. The minibot continued to suck, though softer, easing Skids through the last of his overload. When Skids fully relaxed, Swerve pulled off of him and swallowed the fluids he gathered.

Skids flopped down on the birth, the last of the aftershocks over. He then made an exaggerated pathetic grab at Swerve's direction. “Get up here!” he whined.

Swerve smiled and was happy to oblige. He climbed on to the berth and squeezed himself as close to Skids as he could manage. Of course, this was not close enough for the blue mech and he wrapped his arms around him to pull him ever closer.

Skids nuzzled his cheek against Swerve's forehead. “If you give Bluestreak control of the bar, we can do this all the time.”

“I'm not doing that.” Swerve playfully swatted Skids' chest.

“Just a suggestion.” Skids continued to smile.

There was a brief moment of silence then Skids gave a dreamy sigh.

“What are you thinking about?” Swerve asked.

“Your valve. Cutest valve I've seen. You need to let me have another taste some time.”

Swerve felt his face plates heat up. “Umm, yeah. W-we can do that.”

Skids turned and pressed his lips to Swerve. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very late Birthday fic for Linda!


End file.
